


Curry for Four

by misura



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Truly," said Yukari, "is there any sight more beautiful than a plate of curry, made by my Kuroh?"





	Curry for Four

"Truly," said Yukari, "is there any sight more beautiful than a plate of curry, made by my Kuroh?"

Kuroh flushed. Sukuna harrumphed.

"Curry isn't beautiful, it's just yummy!" Neko declared. "So you'd better be good or else Kuroh will never ever cook anything for you ever again."

Yukari smiled a beatific smile. "But of course."

"It's only food," said Kuroh, sitting down. "There's no call for making a big deal out of it."

Sukuna scowled.

"I disagree - respectfully, it goes without saying, as befits a younger brother addressing his elder," Yukari said. "This is not merely food. This is love. As I eat this curry, its taste tells me of the greatness of your heart and soul, Kuroh. It really is quite beautiful."

Sukuna made a gagging sound.

"You have something against curry?" Kuroh asked. "And you - " he added, turning to Yukari, " - stop referring to me as your elder brother."

Yukari sighed. "The way you insist on denying our close relationship really is not attractive at all, Kuroh dear. Only think, would Master Ichigen not be pleased, to see the four of us gathered round this square table, all of us in accord and at peace with one another?"

"Speak for yourself," said Sukuna. "I'm only here because you made me."

"But Kuroh's curry is so yummy!" Neko said. "You should try it."

"To find beauty in oneself, one must also learn to find the beauty in others." Yukari considered his plate of curry. "I have explained this to you several times, Sukuna. As Kuroh is the most beautiful person in the world right now, it is only natural that I should want to spend more time in his company."

"I don't see what's so beautiful about a stupid guy wearing an apron."

"Hey!" said Neko."Kuroh isn't stupid! Kuroh is very clever! _And_ he beat your ass pretty good, didn't he? So there. You ask me, you don't even deserve any curry. Nu-uh. No curry for you!"

"Fine. What do I care, anyway?"

"Ha! More yum-yum curry for me!"

Kuroh sighed. "There's more than enough curry for everyone, so please stop arguing."

" _I_ wasn't arguing," said Yukari. " _I_ think it's extremely unattractive to argue while Kuroh has made the effort to cook us all such a beautiful dinner."

"I didn't do it for you," Kuroh said. Yukari smiled. "Fine. I did, but I repeat: it is only a meal. It has no deeper meaning. You eat, you leave."

"Oh, but surely I am allowed to say 'thank you'," said Yukari. "That's simply good manners, isn't it? And, after all, you did tell me to be good."

"It was Neko who said that," Kuroh said.

"Then, would you want me to be bad? I can do that, too, you know. It can be quite fun, much more fun than being good, even. Provided one goes about it in a beautiful way."

Sukuna scoffed. "Bad, good - they're just words. They don't mean anything."

"Of course they mean something," Yukari said easily. "Perhaps they don't mean the same thing to every person out there, but I assure you, to Kuroh, my meaning is quite clear. For example, cooking this curry for us was an act of great goodness and beauty."

Neko nodded her head. "Yup! Speaking of which: seconds, please?"

"If you truly want to thank me, simply eat your dinner in silence and leave here without causing any further trouble," Kuroh said. "That will be more than enough."

"A trifle," said Yukari. "Wholly unworthy of the beauty of this meal, this moment. A deep, brotherly love such as the one that exists between us deserves something far greater."

"It's cool with me," Sukuna said. "Say, this actually isn't half bad."

"See? I told you! Thirds, please?"

"Any bond between us, brotherly or otherwise, exists only in your imagination," Kuroh said. "Now. Be quiet and eat your curry before it gets cold."

"Oh, Kuroh. You really are quite beautiful when you act all bossy. It makes me feel very affectionate towards you, and deeply honored to call myself your adoring younger brother."

"Fourths?"

"What? How can you - "

"I guess I'm okay hanging around you guys," Sukuna said. "For now."

"Excellent," said Yukari. "I am quite certain that this is only the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
